


Just the Usual

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or what Ginny tried to convince herself that it was the fever talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Only an amusing scene that I'd wanted to write. 
> 
> I'm not JK Rowling because she never majored in Anthropology like I am right now.

* * *

_"It's nice that some things never change."_

— **Rick Riordan**

* * *

Ginny stood outside of the infirmary with a Fever-Reducing Cordial in one hand. She breathed in the faint smell, hoping it would go past her stuffy nose. She was about to take it when she heard the familiar slapping footfalls of someone running for their life.

"Oh—Ginny!" Harry Potter was leaning heavily against a stone column. His hair was in an even more extreme state of messiness, and his face was flushed a bright pink. He was trying so hard to look casual even when he was exhausted. It was cute. "C-come here often?"

"Only when I'm sick." She tried to quell her own face from blushing. "How are you, Harry?"

"Oh, fine. Just the usual," he said with a tone of indifference. That quickly changed to a more engaging one. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Ginny, who was going to take her potion again, set the vial down once more. She was positive that she hadn't heard him correctly. "I—what?"

"Friday," Harry said. "Will you—" He was interrupted by loud shouting, a terrified shriek, and Ginny noticed that her potion was shaking. "That's my cue, see you tomorrow, Ginny!" He picked himself up to his feet and ran for his life.

She was about to ask what in the name of Merlin's saggy buttock was going on when several things happened:

Ron was dragging Hermione by the arm as they also ran for their life ("Slow down, Ronald!" she was struggling to read an old tome in one hand. "I need to find the counter spell!").

They were arguing ("It was Harry who opened the book! I just went along with it like I always do!" "Well, if neither of you had opened that book—").

And a Cyclops wasn't that far behind them.

The vial that held Ginny's cordial dropped to the floor with a loud crash. The Cyclops was a big, meaty thing that could pass off as an evil twin of Hagrid's. The green-grey skin was mottled with scabs, and the puckered yellow eye brimming with hate. It swung a large club in the air, roaring in fury.

"WHO WOKE VATHEK FROM HIS SLEEP? VATHEK SHALL EAT THE THREE PUNY ONES AND EAT THEIR MARROW! VATHEK WILL RULE ALL!"

Ginny watched in terrified amazement as the scene passed. She looked down at the broken shards of the vial, looked in the direction of the Cyclops wanting to rue the day, and then rubbed her eyes.

She did not wanted to know what those three were up to, she did not wanted to understand what was happening, and her headache was about to start at any second. Then again, it involved a Cyclops. And Harry might have asked her out…it was all too good to be true.

"Madame Pomfrey! I think I'm seeing and hearing things!"


End file.
